Fibrous structures, particularly sanitary tissue products comprising fibrous structures, are known to exhibit different values for particular properties. These differences may translate into one fibrous structure being softer or stronger or more absorbent or more flexible or less flexible or exhibit greater stretch or exhibit less stretch, for example, as compared to another fibrous structure.
One property of fibrous structures that is desirable to consumers is the Overhang Length of the fibrous structure. It has been found that at least some consumers desire fibrous structures that exhibit a GM Overhang Length of less than 3.65 and/or a CD Overhang Length of less than 3.875 cm as measured according to the Flexural Rigidity Test Method.